Connect The Dots
by ninjabidiaries
Summary: When you're young, your parents don't tell you about the bad guys. They don't tell you anything about them other than a simple warning to stay away. Maybe there was something wrong with me but I couldn't help but be so curious. Loki/OC
1. Getting Caught

**I don't own anything except my character Eira. I haven't written in a very long time so please be patient with my writing, I absolutely love Loki and I can't get enough of him, so I hope you enjoy the story as it goes on. I would LOVE reviews so if I get 5 reviews on this chapter, I'll post the next one up :)**_  
_

* * *

_When you're young, your parents don't tell you about the bad guys. They don't tell you anything about them other than a simple warning to stay away. Maybe there was something wrong with me but I couldn't help but be so curious about what made them so bad. Then again, they also warned me that curiosity killed the cat._

I remember him as clear as the stars that shone in the night sky of Asgard. My mother forbade me to speak to any of the royal family, lest I make a fool of them. I was known for speaking out of turn and…too honestly from a very young age. Whenever we visited the palace, mother always made me wait in the outside corridor and I could hear him through the palace doors.

"Brother! You cannot outrun me! Do you forget what I'm capable of?" he exclaimed as I heard the clamor of feet running.

"I think _you_ forget little brother! Your magic will not help you against me!" said a deeper voice trailing after the previous one. They were so loud and unapologetic in their rough play, it was something they were known for, always competing but then again, that's what brothers do.

With a loud bang, the door burst open and I quickly retreated behind one of the large columns. Silently watching, I smiled at their banter and pulled my gown close to me. He stumbled out with a mischievous smile upon his pale face and behind him, a larger figure with blonde hair. He must have been no older than 19 at the time, just two years older than I was. His height suited his stature, he knew he was royalty and he behaved appropriately. I've watched him since I was seven years old; I've seen him running through these halls like a ghost with every visit. He's grown up well but there was something that was different about him, he wasn't like the rest of his family. Perhaps it was those eyes, those green glistening eyes that looked everywhere but at me. I was merely a shadow in this place, I don't exist to them.

"Decent fight, brother…you could have done better. You're getting too slow for my taste, perhaps I'll need someone to match my stamina to fight from now on, haha." Said the thunderous voice, the older boy pushed his long blonde hair out of his face and smiled while patted the younger one on his back.

"Don't hold your breath, Thor! You'll never know when I'll get you, this isn't ov…" His velvet voice trailed off as I saw something that I thought I would have seen in my life. His eyes looking into mine. He caught my hazel eyes looking through the columns; I held my breath and moved slightly so I would be out of the line of his gaze. This wasn't supposed to happen, I liked to remain invisible. I listened closely to the hall and it was almost too quiet, so I leaned over and saw Thor walking away but the other one wasn't in sight. I turned back around and a hand shot past my ear, pinning me against the column.

"Loki!" I whispered as I was caught off guard, he had me cornered and he stood several inches taller than me, observing with those green eyes.

"Oh, she speaks!" He smirked slyly as he looked at me up and down. "I've seen you around here; you're not as sly as you think." He laughed down at me with only a few inches between us.

My eyes traced the outline of his face; those cheekbones could have cut the very fingers that caress him, his infamous silver tongue hid behind those lips and those green eyes glistened, even in the shadows. He was a prince in the very sense of the word.

His eyebrows slightly scrunched in confusion, I shyly looked down to avoid his gaze once again. "Why do you look away?" he whispered, more to himself than to me. I heard footsteps from the hallway and from the rhythm, it was my mother.

"Eira! Where are you? Come forth at once, it's time to leave. You better not be up to any mischief again." She spat as her gown flowed around her, my mother was known to be dramatic. I looked up at Loki once more and swiftly ducked under his arm from behind the column.

"I'm here, mother." I said quietly as I walked behind her and out the large doors. I tried my hardest not to look back, but I was weak. I turned around slowly before going on the stairs and I saw him leaning against the column, watching me with those haunting eyes.


	2. Dilemma

**Hey guys! I have a few things to share with you, firstly I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, you guys are amazing! I'm glad you're enjoying it, hopefully you'll stick through till the end. Second, I did this Loki Inspired make-up yesterday because I love the Hiddles so so much! Check it out here (.com/post/22827813405**)** and I'm trying to get this on Tom's radar so help me tweet it to him :) (/#!/Faineemae/status/200689437611524096**)

**Thirdly, Eira is a norse name for the Goddess of Mercy/Healing, I haven't worked out the logistics of her family and how they fit in Asgard but they are also a royal family, but just a rich one and not as important as the Odin's family. I'm going to try my hardest to stay true to the myths and movies. I would imagine there to be several families who are elite in Asgard because of how magnificent the movies made it seem. Anyways, I'm gonna stop rambling and get into it! Enjoy, lovelies.**

* * *

**(6 years later)**

_I never cared much for the lavish life my family was so attached too. After my father died fighting in battle with Odin against the Frost Giants, he's felt that it was his duty to help and take care of our family, especially since my father helped save Odin's life. He would have lost both eyes and maybe more if my father hadn't sacrificed himself. I've never had the privilege of seeing Odin personally, of course I saw him from afar at ceremonies but even then, I'd manage to sneak off into Valhalla. _

_I only saw glimpses Loki a few times after our first encounter; I would simply catch the end of his robes turning around the corner or hear his laugh echo down the massive halls. He would enter my dreams sometimes, but not all of him, I would dream of his eyes or his smile but mainly, I would imagine being caught between that column and his arm. _

_I saw Thor with the warriors three often, practicing combat and that's where I was. Sif had been my best friend, the only girl in the kingdom who wasn't focused on becoming a maiden or a wife. Now that we were both 22, Asgard was stirring with girls who were getting ready for the maiden's ball. It is a debut ball for all the eligible maidens in Asgard to show up in their best gowns to hopefully get the attention of...well, mainly of Thor. I had seen my older sisters stress over this day as they grew up, all the work they would put in for...love. I wasn't going to go this year; maybe I'll go somewhere else, another world._

"Eira, you will not disobey me! You will go to the ball this year just as your sisters did and like all the other women will be going. You're 22 already!" said, my mother as she brought the glass of wine to her lips. I rolled my eyes and turned away to look out the window, the sun hit my face and the warmth spread through my body.

"Eira! Are you listening to me? Even Sif is going!" my mother exclaimed.

"Sif is going for Thor! I don't fancy anyone in Asgard, they're all consumed with riches and material desires. I'm better than this!" I said as I turned to face her, she got out of her arm chair and approached me, looking at me in the eyes.

"Do it for your father, Eira." she whispered, but it wasn't sincere, it was out of spite. This had nothing to do with my father; I couldn't believe she would even bring my father into this.

"No, Father would have wanted me to follow my heart." I said sternly and walked out of the room. Making way down the front steps, I went into the stable mounted my horse, Áma in a swift movement, I had to see Sif, she knew what to do. But I knew where she was...with Thor and the warriors three, probably laughing or reminiscing their times together in combat. I've never been to Valhalla alone, but I needed to see her.

I rode into the gates and tied Áma to a post and asked the guards to be let in and they opened the doors for me. Entering the outside corridor, I listened carefully for any laughs and sure enough, I heard Volstagg and his hearty laugh. I turned sharply around the corner, and just out of my luck, I ran into the last person I thought I would ever see.

"Forgive me, All-father!" I quickly kneeled down, in front of him. He didn't say anything for a few minutes and then chuckled. He put his hand on my chin and lifted my face, this was the first time I saw King Odin this close, and his one eye held the soul of both eyes combined. He was tired and filled with memories of war which made him grateful to be alive.

"You're Ull's daughter, are you not? You have his eyes." he whispered. I nodded slowly and he seemed to be in some sort of deep thought.

"Stand up, my dear. I don't think I've ever seen you before."

I stood up cautiously, and my tongue was silent, I didn't know what to say. What could I possibly say to the All-father?

"Are you here for Thor?"

"Absolutely not! I mean...No, your highness."

"I think that's the first time I heard that come from a girl's voice but you are Ull's daughter, so I am not surprised. Your father was very close to me. What is your name?"

"Eira, sir."

"What are you here for then?"

"I have come to see Sif, she is usually with Thor and the warriors three. I assumed they would be here as they are most of the time."

"Ah, I see. You resemble your father so much, I hope to see you at the Maiden's Ball. Your beauty should not go unseen, no matter how much you try to hide it. You would have made a strong valkyrie." He said with smiling eyes and walked away.

While girls wore gowns, Sif and I wore armor. I never paid much heed to my appearance, I felt ordinary at 5'8 while many of the girls were towering and slim goddesses. Sif and I stood just a little shorter with darker hair and lean muscled bodies. Gowns were never my companions.

After a few minutes of trying to find the right hallway, I wandered into the great hall where the four of them were laughing. Sif took notice to me and excitedly approached me.

"Eira! What a surprise to see you here!"

"Eira at the Hall of King Odin? My eyes must be deceived. You hate this place." said Fandral. I threw him a dirty look and Thor looked at me curiously. Thor never notices that I'm with them; he's always too busy with proving himself.

"You hate this place?" he asked.

"Fandral...is just exaggerating." I said slowly.

"What could ever be wrong with Valhalla?"

"I...I'm just not one to take to these worldly matters."

"You are claiming that I have no depth." He said defensively, Sif and the others laughed at him because they knew it was true.

"Yes, yes I am."

"I like you. You're very honest, like a true Asgardian." He concluded, I blinked at his response. I thought he would have called for mjlonir to fight. I laughed not to show my surprise, he put his hand on my shoulder, hitting me playfully.

"Sif, can I talk to you?" I said looking at her as I rubbed the place where he "playfully" hit me. She and I followed each other into the hallway and I told her about my mother's request about the Maiden's Ball but decided to leave out my conversation with King Odin.

"Eira, please come! No one will even recognize you!" She said holding my hands.

"What do you mean?"

"They have decided to make the ball about trickery and a masquerade; your words will be your charm this year!" She said a little too excitedly. _This must have been his idea._

"I've never seen you like this, Sif. Why are you so excited? Let's go somewhere else...another world. Let's go to...Earth for one night!"

"What? Earth? Are you insane? Heimdall would never let us go past him; do you know how much power it would take to go through? Why would you want to go there? Humans don't understand us. Just come for a few hours, we'll go get our gowns and mask tomorrow." Said Sif with a pleading look.

"You wouldn't understand Sif, you're so caught up with getting Thor's attention." I said without thinking.

"...I love him, Eira." She said looking down.

"I know...I knew before you knew, Sif. You're closer to me than my own sisters."

"Then come, please."

"Fine, I'll come but I'm leaving as soon as they serve dinner." I smiled.

As Sif walked back into the room, I caught a glimpse of that green robe again, turning around the corner, or maybe it was just trickery. After making sure Sif was in the hall, I turned the corner in pursuit of the green robe, but I was faced with an empty hall. Always an empty hall...my heart was weary, I have been chasing after a shadow for too long. I looked out the window as the sun began to set on the horizon of Asgard and I could see Heimdall's post far in the distance. I will leave one day, even if it meant leaving his memory behind.

* * *

**You guys probably hate me for leaving Loki out of this chapter, but don't worry. There will be a LOT of Loki in the next chapter which I'm typing right now so this will be a faster update, but please please review! 5 reviews for a new chapter I love you guys!**


	3. Of Tricksters and Treats: Part I

**All of you probably hate me for not updating in the longest time. Things came up and I got busy but I got time to write now, please please review. You guys are awesome! Enjoy the reading.**

* * *

_When the sun sets in Asgard, the sky illuminates with colors that don't even have names. The stars shine for the Gods, they are loyal to them, burn bright and passionately just like love. I've never been in love, I have never some close to seeing or feeling it. My parents didn't love each other very much, my mother cried when father passed away but that was all. They mostly argued while my sisters pretended not to listen from the halls. The closest thing I have seen to love is what Sif feels for Thor, I have never seen a girl behave the way she does around him. Everyone else tries hard, Sif doesn't. I think that's why Thor prefers her company as a friend._

_I remember when she saw him when we were both ten years old, she and I were attending our first feast at the palace. He walked in behind King Odin and Queen Frigga with his younger brother. His blue eyes sparkled, reflecting the candles in the dining hall. I could feel Sif shift in her chair at the sight of him, she noticed that I was silently watching her and looked down. Through out the night, I saw her sneak glances while he laughed heartidly with adults surrounding him. He loved the attention, even as a child. I finally whispered to her, "you like him, don't you?" she almost dropped her dessert and became wide-eyed, shaking her head violently in embarassment. I smiled at her and she knew there was nothing she could hide from me, she turned her head slowly and stared at him as she said, "I think he has to be the most beautiful boy I have ever seen, boys can be beautiful too, right Eira?"_

The sun was beginning to disappear beyond the horizon when I saw Sif approach on her unusual mode of transportation. Usually she rode a horse to the gates of my house, but she came in a carriage. I got up from the roof and headed downstairs to meet her at the door. She was already at the bottom of the steps as I made my way down to the lobby and I noticed the long red robe with gold accents she was wearing.

"Sif, what on earth are you wearing?" I asked, circling around her.

"Well, I know I said we could wear our armours and tunics but...Eira, this is my chance to show Thor that i'm more than a friend! That I'm actually a girl." She said sheepishly. I sighed and she slowly removed her robe, revealing a deep red gown that hugged her waist and flowed out around her like petals. Gold plates were accented around her bust and waist to emphasize her figure, a figure which usually hid beneath layers of armour. Her hair was let down instead of tied up as usual and finally her mask was made of rose petals. She was a sight to see.

"You look incredible, Sif!"

"And you aren't even ready, Eira! You're not wearing your armour, you're wearing a dress I bought for you, I put it on the table over there. You have 20 minutes, I expect you down here or we'll be late." she demanded.

"That dress is giving you more confidence than usual, watch who you're ordering!" I said slyly as a snatched the box and took it upstairs to my room. I was not a fan of dresses and if it was anything like Sif's, I don't know how I could handle wearing such a big thing. I lifted the box to reveal a slim velvet forest green gown, fully sleeved but tight and sensual with gold around the neckline and gold lace down the bare back. It was simple but it was enough.

"SIF, WHY DID YOU HAVE TO PICK THIS COLOR?" I yelled at the top of my voice and the reply I got was friendly laugh with a hint of mischeviousness.

I stripped out of my clothes and slipped into the velvet gown, it was cold on my skin and made me feel naked. It wrapped around my wide hips and broad shoulders, the velvet laid flat on my stomach. It was too sensual for my taste, I didn't feel right.

"Sif, this isn't me! I can't wear this." I sighed.

"Of course it isn't you! That's the whole point of tonight!" she said as she glided into my room with her dress dragging behind her. She hooked the sides of my dress which made it more snug, then let my hair down, side parting it to the left to bring out my cheekbones even though my face was as round as the moon. Taking two gold hair pins from my sister's drawer, she pinned it securely to the side of my face so it wouldn't fall over to the other side, hiding my jawline.

"Here's your mask, it's going to hook around your ear." She said as she placed it around my face, it was made of black lace and accentuated my hazel eyes even more. She turned me around to face the mirror and I couldn't recognize myself. A figure of mystery and fatality was standing before me, a confident and fierce woman took my place in this gown. I didn't look bad, and maybe this night wasn't going to be so horrible either.

The carriage brought us to the front steps of the palace along with the hundreds of others waiting along the bridge while women and men stepped out in their finest attire, no one was recognizable. I opened the door to the carriage to step out and Sif slapped my hand.

"No, we're going in from the garden." she whispered.

"What? Why?" I asked confused.

"Element of surprise, my friend." she smiled.

Once everyone cleared out of the front steps, we climbed out of the carriage and made our way through the back gates and into the garden. From there, the large doors led into the library and that's where we parted our ways.

"I'm going to take the south door, you take the north door into the hall towards the main hall. Remember, you are not you tonight. We risk it all and we have fun." she said exciteldly. I nodded and hugged her, we wished each other a good time and promised to meet again in the garden at midnight.

Taking a deep breath, I opened the door and it led me into the noth wing of the palace, just two corridors from the main hall. I could hear the chatter and music, excitement slowly filled my veins as I walked through the corridors to make a secret entrence. Everyone who came through the main hall wanted their eyes on them, I wanted to divert the hassle and enter from behind the hall that lead to the throne King Odin and Queen Frigga sat on during the ball.

It was then I heard the whip of robes turning around the corner. That familiar noise, but perhaps I was so excited that I imagined it. I shook my head and approached the smaller doors that let to the stage behind the thrones. Little did I know I would run into King Odin.

"Forgive me, I am so sorry, All-Father!" I stuttered, I began to turn around to leave when he told me to stop.

"You are exquiste." He said sweetly. I lifted my mask and his smile grew wider. "So, you came."

"Yes, All-Father." I said respectfully as I put my mask back on.

"I take it that you wanted to avoid the uncessary attention." He laughed. I smiled, he reminded me so much of my own father. "I used to do that as a young man, that was how I met Frigga, she was hiding behind the columns just around the thrones. She was so beautiful that night...I am talking too much. Go, my child." He patted my head and I pulled the large curtains aside and slid through into the rows of columns. Thankfully no one noticed me as I weaved in and out the tall columns, but from across the room, a figure was mirroring my movments. Wearing in and out just as I was, I stepped behind the column to hide myself and so did the figure. I lingered there for a few moments before I slowly peered around the column, the figure was gone. I turned back around to face the one person I hadn't seen in years.

_Loki_

Startled, I took a step back and he stepped forward closing the gap between us. He didn't smile, he wasn't staring directly at me either, I reached out my fingers to touch him and he vanished into a mist. Another figure of him appeared next to me and another next to that and another next to that. I looked at each one of them, trying to decipher which was the real him, he was good but I turned backwards to face the one I hadn't set eyes upon yet. I reached out my fingers once more to touch his armour and this time, he grabbed my wrist and the other illusions disappeared.

"Who are you?" he whispered, he wasn't wearing a mask so his eyes flitted across the curves of my face, trying to decipher who I was beneath. I smiled, amused at the thought that he didn't know it was me. His grip was strong but all I could concentrate on was his skin touching my skin for the first time. He pushed me back into the column slowly with this body, just like the first time.

"Answer me." he softly demanded like the prince he was, his eyes washed over my neck to my collar bone and then made their way back to my eyes.

"That would ruin the fun, my prince." I said as I twisted my hand around in his grip so my palm faced him, and I touched his armour as he raised one of his eyebrows. He let his hand fall from his grip to my waist.

"I do not think I have seen you at the palace before." He said. Sif was right, tonight was the night to take risks. Tonight, I wasn't going to shy away from the God of Mischief. I was determined to play him at his own game.

"I don't think I have seen you either, Prince Loki." I said cooly. It was true, he was hardly seen around the palace, always alone or away in his chambers. His hand around my waist was slowly lowered down to my hips. It was getting hot.

He placed his free hand at the base of my neck, making my hair rise. I matched him and slid my hand from his armour to his collar bone and traced it with my thumb before sliding my fingers into the back of his hair which fell just past his ears. His eyes became full of curiosity.

"Take your mask off." he whispered as he fingered the hook behind my ear which would unhook the mask. I turned my head in protest and he removed his hand from the side of my face, and instead lifted my chin so he looked directly into my eyes, trying to read me. But he slowly leaned in, and at this moment I felt his breath on my lips. I closed my eyes preparing for him to place his lips on to mine but he brought them to my ear instead.

_"Dance with me."_

* * *

**I have to stop here for now, but make sure you review, the next chapter is going to be intense ;)**_  
_


End file.
